Unexpectedly
by WellDoneBeca
Summary: Getting married to Dean Winchester was never in Evangeline's dreams but a princess has to do what the people expect from her. It was also never in her plans that he would be a man so different from what she had first imagined, or that he would captivate her so easily. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be married off to him, after all.
1. Prologue

"Evangeline," the woman heard behind herself and turned to look at the woman standing with a smile, finding her stepmother stared deeply into her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, Amara."

Amara gave her a small smile, watching the girl she'd watched grow up through the mirror. Her wedding dress fitted her thin like a glove, bringing her breasts up the best way it could and squeezing her so tightly she could barely breathe. The golden necklace she'd gotten as a gift the same morning from Mary - her mother-in-law - matched the details of the fabric covering her body and made it look a lot richer, and the tanned skin of her face was coated in makeup to make the girl look her best.

"You look beautiful," she affirmed, checking her brown strands to see if there was anything out of place.

Evangeline was getting married to a man she'd never met. Her stepmother grandfather had arranged a political alliance with the Winchesters and now she had a duty to fulfil, stepping in and marrying their first son and heir.

"Lord Dean will fall for you as soon as you enter the abbey," her handmaid affirmed, standing by the princess' side and straightening her dress' back.

"Are you sure?" she questioned, feeling hesitant.

Amara shook her head, seeing in her the same fear she had had the day she married the girl's father, long and long ago.

"Maybe," she touched the brunette's back. "But it doesn't matter, does it?"

Evangeline stared at her reflection for a moment, blue eyes searching for anything to focus on while her mind rushed to convinced itself there was no reason to be so nervous, specially under Amara's eyes.

"No, Amara."

Her brother was king and her role was to be a good princess. Her happiness didn't matter, her **duty** did.

Evangeline was King Chuck's first child, a daughter born before his first wife – Queen Elena - had died, and the apple of his eyes for a long time.

If the world was fair, Evangeline thought, she would be his heir and the queen; however, she was just a woman. If he hadn't had any children with his second wife, Amara, she'd be in the throne by now, but that wasn't what had happened. Evangeline couldn't raise a sword or defend her own honour with her hands if she needed, even if her life depended on it, and didn't have supporters enough to start a war. That's why she had shifted her attention as soon as her father was gone and her position officially changed. Evangeline knew her beauty was a weapon and that _this_ was the best option she had in her life now if she wanted to at least ditance herself from the tension that surrounded every breath she drew in.

 _The best weapon you have is between your legs –_ Amara had told her the day she had flowered, dismissing how she were completely terrified of the blood coming out of between her legs– _your beauty will take you anywhere you want if you use it the right way._

She had taught her what she thought the girl needed to know.

"Come," she offered the girl a hand as the soldier opened the door of the room she had spent the last day as a maiden in. "They are waiting for us."


	2. The Wedding

The only advantage Evangeline have ever had in her life when compared to Michael was that their father – Chuck – had actually tried to spend time with the girl. She was his first child, the only child from the only woman he had truly loved, an adorable baby that loved to giggled and was absolutely curious for the longest time of her life. When her brother was born – months after the king had married Amara -, Evangeline had temporarily lost her spot as dad's favourite for a while until he realised Michael was a terrible child and didn't give him as much attention as he did to her.

Chuck was, in the best words anyone could find, a very absent father to most of his children. Evangeline was the oldest of four children, and one of two girls. Michael was the oldest man, followed by Gabriel, who was the twin their youngest sister, Hannah. Between Michael and the twins, Amara had once been pregnant with a boy, but she'd lost him in the middle of the pregnancy. In all of their lives, Chuck barely paid much attention to his other kids and that always made Michael resent Evangeline – how dare she? He was Chuck's heir! Luckily, the twins never manifested such a thought.

When Chuck died, Amara had taken the girl's education to a different direction he had first intended. The princess' duty was now to marry and be the perfect example of the sister of a young king; even months earlier when Hannah was sent to away to be married – her brother's idea -, Evangeline was explicitly not allowed to cry or show any hard emotion, as well in many other occasions she had been forced to appear in public - Not that she was allowed to do so frequently. - For that reason, recently, she'd earned the fame of being a calm and quiet young lady who didn't waste words or time in useless matters, always standing still and behaving well.

When her step-uncle arrived with the news, the girl wasn't surprised. She was to be married to Lord Dean Winchester in a fortnight, time enough for him and important people around the country to reach the capital and be present. Her dress was already being sewed, and the bride had no space for words. They wanted to send her away to calm down the few people who believed she should have been placed on the thrones instead of her brother – _she_ was the daughter of the one true Queen, not that teenage boy -, and Amara wanted to get rid of the last thing that reminded herself she wasn't the country's favourite queen by far: Evangeline, the very face of the late Queen Elena.

"My princess," the soldier offered her a hand just as she left the carriage.

"Thank you."

They said Dean Winchester was a beautiful man, but very rogue, and known to be a violent fighter. Charlotte – his younger sister and Michael's future wife - had promised the princess that her brother was gentle and kind; she didn't seem to be lying, but no one had yet told her what a spoiled and cruel brat Michael had always been. Their family could be just as well hiding Dean's true personality.

Chuck had never loved Amara. He'd never forgot Elena and that was clear by how differently Evangeline was treated when compared to her siblings. He even suggested naming Hannah after Elena when she was born but Amara dismissed the idea quickly.

"You look beautiful," she affirmed. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

Taking a breath, the princess nodded, hearing the Preacher's finishing his speech and standing straight where she was supposed to.

The doors opened loudly and her bright blue eyes landed on Gabriel, giving her young brother a smile. Michael had offered to take Evangeline to her future husband but she'd refused strongly. She never even liked her brother, and wouldn't pretend she did just for the sake of appearances. Instead, she opened a large smile to the young boy who barely reached her shoulder, but looked very proud of being chosen. Looking down at the people waiting, Evangeline could see Winchesters with their full formation, along with many lords she'd never met but had given her gifts enough that a whole chamber had to be reserved: Dresses, books, jewellery, shoes, accessories, perfumes, items and more items to her new home, things for the bride and for her new husband, and for them as a couple.

"Look at him," her brother whispered. "He was pacing around the role time waiting for you, his brother actually had to go there talk to him. It was hilarious."

Evangeline didn't want to look at him but did the same way. The man standing between the statues of the mother and the father was different from what she had first imagined, that was right. During the morning, during breakfast with all the women, many of them had teased Evangeline about the wedding day _and night_ , and they'd defined Dean as _terrified._

A cousin of hers even said he was old and violent and that was why no one has ever married him. That was enough to surprise and scare the princess – who had always dreamt of having a gallant, good-looking husband and was once betrothed to a man who looked so much like a fairytale prince.

However, Dean wasn't old or terrifying. He was young, very tall with broad shoulders and light brown hair with a sharp jaw and plump lips. He was _gorgeous,_ so gorgeous she didn't even see the rest of the people while she walked in his direction.

"My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of God and men to witness the union of a man and his wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever," he said to the crowd behind the couple and then looked at the two of them.

Honestly, she lost many of his words as he spoke. Evangeline could only see Dean's eyes. He had forest green eyes that just fitted his face perfectly. All she wanted was to run a finger over his jaw to feel it. He was beautiful. When he took her much smaller hand in his, she gasped. Where her skin was cold, Dean's was warm and soft, and he gave her palm a light squeeze along with a soft smile, noticing how his eyes were trying to comfort her. Under those young features, he could see the terrified girl she was.

"Now," the Preacher started wrapping the ribbon on their hands. "Let it be known that Princess Evangeline, daughter of our late King Chuck, and Lord Dean Winchester are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder," he recited looking at the two of them. "You can now say the words."

Dean nodded.

"I, Dean Thomas William, take thee, Evangeline Rose Arianne, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Evangeline took a long breath, and Dean nodded slowly. She was _shaking._

"I, Evangeline Rose Arianne, take thee, Dean Thomas William, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love, to cherish an to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

The Princess' heart was racing and her head spinning when she finished her words, and she knew she would need to sit down soon enough to catch her energy back. Feeling it, Dean held her elbows and kissed she forehead, completely ignoring the tradition of laying his lips on hers. Still, everyone applauded and Evangeline felt her shoulders drop when it was all ended.

"Let's sit down a little," Dean whispered when people started leaving for the reception, looking over to where the people had started to leave the abbey, and then at the closest person to them. "I need a seat for my wife."

Just a few minutes later, the young bride sat on a bench with Dean standing in front of her, drinking water from a cup a handmade had just given her.

"Are you feeling any better?" he questioned.

"Yes, my lord. Thank you," she gave the empty cup back to the handmaid.

He shifted his weight and nodded.

"I don't believe we were introduced, my princess," he noticed. "I'm Dean Winchester, Charlotte's older brother and the heir to the Reach."

Evangeline frowned, taking a moment to understand what he was trying to do. He was trying to be sweet to her.

"Oh," she sat straight, reaching her hand out for him to kiss. "I'm Evangeline Shurley. King Michael's older sister and the daughter of our late King Chuck."

He opened her a smile, which was met by immediate.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Evangeline," he offered her his arm. "Shall we?"


	3. The Party

Evangelina wasn't sure of who had funded the wedding party, but it didn't look cheap at all. She could see the decorations around the throne room and various large tables were filled with food for everyone. As far as she knew, hundreds – if not more than a thousand – of people were invited. There were nobles from every corner of the country and musicians near the table the newly cwed couple were sat along with their families, ready to attend any request from any of them.

The princess didn't give them any attention, though, but continuously stared at her own skirt while twisting her thin fingers in her ivory dress, until her husband cleared his throat.

"So, Evangelina," he turned to her. "What's your favourite colour?"

The girl arched her dark eyebrows at him, not understanding what he meant while locked in his forest green eyes.

"Your favourite colour," he repeated. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Oh," she felt her cheeks warming up in embarrassment. "It's green, my lord."

He nodded, acknowledging the fact as someone poured wine on the large cup the two shared.

Dean just stared at her for a moment when his wife didn't say anything more and tried to continue the conversation.

"What about your favourite fruit?"

"I don't have one, my lord. I like many of them."

"Like…"

"Berries," she finally affirmed, putting a lose black curl behind her ear. "Grapes, blackberries, strawberries, raspberries…"

"Cherries?" he suggested with a small smile and her blue eyes grew wide.

"Oh, no, my lord. Cherries make my face swallow and my body to become itchy for days," she confessed, embarrassed.

Dean looked at the tables around, and it finally hit him that there was no sign of cherries in the party, possibly to avoid her contact with it.

"Would you excuse me, my lord?" Evangeline decided and he nodded softly.

"Take your time."

Trying to look casual, the princess stood up and walked into a random direction, finding Charlie and quickly having her wrapping her arm around her and held her hand tightly.

"You're cold," she noticed. "Are you afraid?"

Evangeline took a deep breath before confirming with a nod. She could barely feel her toes, already absurdly cold inside the tight shoes. Still, she was smiling it out as a well-educated princess.

"Panicking," she said finally, looking around.

Charlie laughed while caressing her sister-in-law's hand.

"Don't worry. My brother is a good man, he won't hurt you."

She looked confident, though the princess didn't completely believe in her words.

Evangeline wanted the party to go for hours and days long, but time wasn't with her. Each wedding party had a huge pigeon pie, and she knew her evening was coming to an end very soon when theirs was announced.

"Evangline," her husband stood up, his very tall figure creating a large shadow as he moved away from the table. "Come."

She looked at Charlie for a moment and then walked in his direction quietly, standing by his side. He honestly made her feel extremely small.

"Hold it with me, please," he whispered and the new wife complied.

She didn't know who owned the blade but wrapped her fingers around its handle while he wrapped his huge hands on hers. He was so close to her that she was completely engulfed by him, and could easily rest her head on his strong chest, his warmth circling her. When the couple – mostly Dean, honestly - brought the sword down to break the crust, dozens of pigeons left it in a very dramatic way, which made her smile for a moment.

Her blue eyes were glued on the birds as they found their way out of the throne room and her attention only moved away from them when Dean touched her shoulder with his free hand, a gentle smile on his plump lips.

"My mother told me it is a fish pie," he whispered as someone cut a piece for the two of them. "You don't like pigeons?"

"Not really," Evangeline looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, you probably…"

"I don't like it either," he interrupted her, smiling as if it was nothing.

Under everyone's attentive eyes, he fed his wife a piece of the pie carefully, smiling when her pinkish lips curled in delight.

"Thank you," she muttered and he reached out to clean her chin from the crumbles. "Thank you."

The ritual served to calm the girl down, and she even accepted when Samuel – Dean's middle brother – asked her for a dance.

"Princess Evangeline," he smiled as the two started moving elegantly. "You look _beautiful_."

The girl flushed, looking down at her feet for a moment and he chuckled. Sam looked a lot like his brother but was much taller. Dean even looked short by his side, which he definitely wasn't.

"My brother is a very lucky man," he affirmed, moving gently with her. "And you are a very lucky woman."

"Am I?" she muttered.

Samuel gave his new sister-in-law a small, sad smile.

"I know it is hard," he affirmed. "You don't know each other, but you will soon enough."

Evangeline sighed and he stopped moving, caressing her hand.

"Dean fell for you when he saw a painting of you," he affirmed. "And we all heard many good things about you. He's willing to try, but you need to be too."

He moved his eyes to his side and the bride looked at the same direction, finding her husband waiting for them.

"I'll leave you to be," her brother-in-law walked away, and Dean approached her, offering his hand for his wife to hold.

"Come."

Evangeline felt her heart racing. He had a gentle look on his face but it didn't help her nerves.

"Where?" she questioned.

"To our chambers," Dean said calmly.

The girl frowned, looking around and noticing how no one was paying attention to the two of them more than to the food and wine.

"But the bedding ceremony…" she looked up to his face, taking his offer and her skin meeting his. "I don't understand."

"There will be no bedding ceremony," he caressed her cold skin with his thumb. "Just you and me. Come."


	4. The First Night

Evangeline walked silently hand in hand with Dean, trying to keep her calm and wondering what would he do to her now he had her alone. She was supposed to be ready for this; it was her wedding night after all. Still, the black-haired girl couldn't help but feel _terrified_.

When he opened the door to let her in, she stepped into the room shaking and cold, her blue eyes falling directly at the wine waiting on the table.

"My lady," she heard, turning around to look at her now husband and gulping.

Before he asked, her small hands moved to the side of the wedding dress, where its buttons were positioned, and her long fingers struggled to open them. She was shaking and dizzy, and he could clearly see it.

"Stop it," he walked closer to her and held her hand. "Please, stop."

Evangeline raised her eyes to him, the blue irises completely teary and wide, and Dean caressed her skin for a moment.

"Don't," he whispered.

"Do you want to do it yourself?" she muttered, her jaw shaking, and he shook his head.

"No," he shook his head. "Not… Not today."

Her eyes widened and the first tear fell from them.

"Don't cry," he quickly moved his hand to her pale cheek, drying said tear with his thumb.

"You don't want me," she muttered, her voice heavy with sorrow.

"I do," he corrected his wife. "A lot."

The princess frowned, shaking her head; she couldn't understand.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on," he caressed her hair, thick fingers tangled in black curly locks. "Your face, your voice, your body… You are perfect."

Evangeline continued to sob softly, confused and afraid.

"But we just met, and you are terrified, sweetheart," Dean continued, raising her chin with his index and thumb, moving the latter to caress her painted lips. "Let's wait a few days."

She nodded and he moved his lips to her forehead, laying a kiss on her skin almost exactly how he'd done hours earlier at the wedding.

"I'll tell your handmaid to come in and help you put on something comfortable. You need to rest, we both do," he instructed. "I"ll leave you be.

And he did what he had promised, only coming back when Evangeline in her sleeping gowns and using the time to also put on something more appropriate. When her maid left, trying to hide a smirk, he came back with just a tunic.

"Beautiful," he smiled. "You can take the bed, and I…"

"No, my lord," she interrupted him, blue eyes wide. "Please."

"Why?" he questioned, not understanding.

"They will know if you don't lay down with me," Evangeline affirmed. "They will speak about us and..."

"Okay," he walked to you and held her hand, calming her down. "I'll lie down with you. You don't need to be afraid."

After washing her face, she ran a hand over her hair, undoing the hairstyle the handmaid had spent an hour fixing. When the black curls finally fell loose on her back, Evangeline caught Dean staring at her.

She sat on the bed silently, laying down with her eyes falling on him, and he did the same, looking at his wife.

"You look beautiful," he affirmed. "Much more beautiful like __this__ than before."

Evangeline looked down at the pillow and tried making her comfortable by his side, not sure of what to do. In her lifetime, she'd shared her bed with Hannah and some cousins, but now she didn't know what to do.

"Can I hold you, my princess?" he questioned in a whisper and her eyes widened.

"Yes, my lord."

Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, his warmth surrounding her body as well, and Evangeline tucked her head between his chin and his chest.

"Good night, my princess," he whispered and she closed her eyes, hoping she could manage to fall asleep.


	5. The Morning

Evangeline woke up in a very calming way. Dean was still close to her, their bodies tangled in a gentle mess, and for the first time in a long time, she was feeling very safe.

"Good morning, my lady," her husband whispered when their eyes met.

The princess felt her cheeks reddening up in embarrassment instantly and he only smiled.

"Good morning, my lord," she finally said.

"How was your sleep?"

"Good, my lord," she looked down, hiding her face on the crook of his neck and breathing his scent for a moment.

The knock on the door made the two of them raise their heads in surprise, and Dean cleared his throat before raising his voice.

"We are not ready yet," he let out, still protectively holding his wife, and she closed her eyes. Maybe she could fall asleep again.

Dean kissed Evangeline's forehead very gently, as if he was still testing the waters, even after he'd crossed that line long ago. She enjoyed his affection. It reminded her of how King Chuck did the same to her when she was a child, something the princess had lost after he passed away. The last time someone had been so affectionate with her before Dean was when Chuck decided to do so before he left for the hunt that caused his death.

Even with the husband's warning, a handmaid entered the couple's chamber and stood in front of their bed, making Evangeline flush and Dean move his eyes to her.

"My lord, my princess," she bowed for a moment. "Breakfast is ready and waiting for you."

The princess frowned.

"You can bring it later," she said, confused. "We said we are not ready."

Deam squeezed her hand for a moment, making her look at him.

"I completely forgot. We won't have it alone. Our families are waiting for us."

Evangeline's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten that their first breakfast as a couple was supposed to be with their families.

"What will we tell them?" she whispered.

Dean frowned, looking in her eyes, confused.

"We do not need to tell them anything," he said like it was obvious. "You are my wife now, a married woman. You don't own them anything."

* * *

Evangeline could already feel eyes on her as she and Dean stepped out of their chambers, even though they were still completely alone. Anticipation wasn't great. They would eye her face and the way he held her hand, how she blushed like the maiden she still was – something they didn't actually know – and he grinned like a fool. They would judge her dress and her body, and the way she had brushed her hair differently for the day.

Dean had been the one choosing her outfits that morning from the gifts they had received just the day before from his own father. The dress was similar to the pieces she had seem Charlie and her cousins – _Evangeline's_ _ _cousins__ now _–_ _w_ earing and exposed much more skin than anything she had ever worn. Dean's homeland was very warm and sunny, she could see that in his tanned skin, and the princess just wondered if he was feeling cold in the capital.

Her arms were exposed to the sun, as well as her back and the top of her breasts. She had felt Dean's eyes burning her skin the moment he saw her dressed, and the way he licked his lip in delight. Apparently, he liked what he saw.

 _ _Beautiful,__ he had said when his wife finally approached him sat a few steps from her.

Evangeline stopped in the middle of the way.

"I do not wish to go," the princess decided and he looked into her blue eyes, puzzled.

She was afraid. Evangeline didn't want to see Michael, his mother, or anyone else. She wanted to stay in with Dean their room and not see their faces, and not think of how they would read through their lie.

Silently, he walked the two of them back and opened the door to their chambers again.

"Change your clothes, and lay down," he caressed her cheek. "I'll let a handmaid know my wife is too sore and our breakfast must be served in our room later today."

Evangeline looked down at her feet in embarrassment and Dean ran a thumb on her lips for a moment before she complied.


	6. The Blossoming

The couple managed to 'hide' in thier chambers for three days. During them, Dean stood by his wife's side for most of the time. She learnt about his childhood and stories, how he was the one naming Samuel ' _the Strong_ _'_ when he was a plump kid, in order to avoid any unflattering thing to be added to his name, like with his uncle 'Solomon _the Stupid_ '. He also told her about his time in the war in a very light way, not giving any details but explaining why everyone took his as such a hard man. He also mentioned his best friend, a knight named Castiel, and how he wanted to come to their wedding but couldn't because his wife was about to give birth to their first child.

"He sent us a letter apologising for not coming, said the kid is a healthy strong boy," he affirmed, taking a sip from the cup of wine in front of him. "And there is a gift waiting for us in Highgarden."

Evangeline smiled at the way he looked relaxed talking about his life.

"You're good friends," she smiled softly at him.

"Yes," he looked back at her. "He is excited to meet you. His wife is just as well, she said things haven't been the same since Charlie left."

The black-haired princess smiled a small smile. It would be good to have some sort of friend going there.

"Do you have any friends?" he questioned.

"Well," she sat back uncomfortably. "I shared a chamber with some cousins and my sister Hannah and…"

His smile died, finally noticing what that meant. She was lonely.

"Amara always said none of them was enough to befriend a princess, she never let me and my sister around them for more than necessary" she muttered. "I spent a lot of time with Hael when she was staying here I suspect she was only with me because she wanted to impress my brother. She gave up when she realised we weren't very close."

And it was true. When King Chuck was still alive and told her how he planned to betroth Evangeline to the first son of a different family that used to be very influential in the past in their kingdom, and Michael to their first daughter, the girl was hyped with the possibility of finally making a friend. She was to be queen eventually, so Amara wouldn't see any problem with their friendship.

"You were to marry her brother, right?" he questioned.

Evangeline nodded. According to her father, she would stay behind when their visited their castle, but circumstances cause the plans to go wrong.

"It is funny how things are different from what I thought they would be just two years ago," his wife pointed.

"Two years is a long time," Dean agreed. "Where do you see us then?"

The princess frowned.

"In two years?"

Dean confirmed with a nod of his head and she shook her.

"I don't know. In the Reach. Maybe we could visit other places, other countries."

He smiled, changing his posture and reaching out to caress her small hand, taking it and pressing his lips against her knuckles.

"Your stepmother invited us to dinner," he muttered and Evangline bit her thin lower lip in annoyance. "You can't run from her forever."

"I can try," she looked down and shifted on her seat.

Dean took a breath and pulled his wife closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What is wrong?" he questioned. "Why is it that you don't want to see her?"

Evangeline breathed deep for a long moment, closing her eyes.

"She always knows when I lie. She knows everything."

Amara had put a heavy pressure on her the days prior to their wedding. She needed her step-daughter to be perfect and look perfect, to forge the alliance between the crown and the Winchesters.

' _We need their help, food and money; they need a wife to their first-born._ ' She had said. ' _Give him what he wants and we can have what we want.'_

"She'll ask about you and our first night," the princess affirmed, knowing her stepmother well enough to presume her actions, as well as the rest of the royal family. "Then Michael will make jokes about how I was so broken I couldn't stand up the following day. Then, grandfather will say something about an heir."

"And my father will agree," he touched Evangeline's temple with his lips. "He'll mention how I've always wanted children and how it would be good for our castle to be filled with children once again. Charlie will smile and say our children can be best friends."

His wife turned to look at his face and Dean did the same, staring into her bright blue eyes. He pulled her close, moving his lips to her cheek and kissing her gently and affectionately.

Evangeline was getting used to Dean's kisses and now the feeling of embarrassment she had every time he laid his lips on her tanned skin had changed. Every time he moved away, there was a hit of longing inside of her, a twist of hunger that made the oung woman want to beg him for more. She wanted a _real_ kiss.

"I will be there the whole time," he said calmingly.

"Are you a good liar?" she questioned and he chuckled.

"We'll find out together."


	7. The Love

The room was filled with dead silence while the group ate. Evangeline and Dean had arrived just a minute before Michael she cursed herself for not being even _later_. Charlie didn't stop looking at her new sister-in-law, as well as Samuel and his wife, Jessica. Sat by their side, John and Mary were eating with smiles. Amara and her father were in front of them and Michael was at the end of the table.

"So," Samuel cleared his throat. "I see you're feeling better, Evangeline."

The brunette tensed instantly and Michael burst into laughter.

"You are not as frigid as I thought you would be, sister," he affirmed, cleaning his face with a napkin.

His grandfather and mother exchanged heavy looks and Amara looked at the princess.

"We are happy you're feeling better," she assured her. "Dean, how long do you plan to stay in the Capital?"

Dean relaxed clearly at the question.

"Actually," he held his wife's hand under the table. "We intend to leave the day after tomorrow."

Her stepmother's eyes widened instantly.

Amara wasn't a bad woman. She had some affection towards Evangeline, something she showed sometimes, but it was a complicated relationship between the two of them. She didn't like the memory of the princess' mother, but the girl herself was never much of a harm. Of course, there was always the threat that she would take the throne away from Michael but Evangeline never manifested any intentions of doing so. Until Hannah was born, she the daughter she'd always wanted as a young girl playing with dolls.

"So soon? You just got married," she exclaimed. "Won't you be here for Michael's wedding?"

He didn't even flinch but only smiled at his brother-in-law and his sister.

"We will be back in time. I want Evangeline to feel comfortable in the Reach. It is her home now and she deserves to meet it as soon as possible."

"I'm sure you will love the castle," Charlie affirmed with a gentle smile. "It is beautiful, the gardens are huge and the people… You're gonna love all of it."

Evangeline smiled at her, feeling calmer.

"There's a waterfall close to the Rose's Road in the way home," Samuel brought up with a boyish smile and his wife instantly blushed. "Brother, make sure to bring her there. Jessica loved it."

"Of course, brother," Dean said dismissively.

The rest of the meal was long and silent and Evangeline could feel each time someone looked at her. Her stepmother was furious, her brother was intrigued, and each member of Dean's family seemed amused by something, probably the rumours of their fake-first night.

Back to their room, Evangeline couldn't stop watching her husband read the book in his hands while sitting on the bed, walking to him and pulling it away from him.

"Is there something wrong?" he questioned with a frown.

Gathering up courage, the blue-eyed girl leant down and kissed him. It started slow, testing, but quickly became more passionate, making her husband pull her down to the bed and lay down on top of her.

"Dean..." she muttered and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No," Evangeline licked her lips. "Please, touch me. I want to… I want to be yours."

He stared at his wife in surprise for a moment but his face quickly changed to lust as his lips moved to hers quickly.

When he noticed how she was trembling, though, he stopped.

"Come here," he sat down and helped her do the same. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Every time they even _touched_ , it was like something lightened up inside her and she couldn't seem to calm it down alone. She could be a maiden but knew what that was and how she would only find relief with his help. The princess didn't just want him: she desired him. She _needed_ him.

Not saying a single word, Evangeline stood up, opening her dress and letting it fall to the floor before undoing her underskirt. It was one of the dresses he had brought from the Reach to her. She was wearing nothing more underneath.

"Please, my lord."

He licked his lips.

"Come here, sweetheart," he moved back, sitting close to the headboard and spreading his legs.

The young woman moved awkwardly, going to his side, but he stopped her.

"Here," he used his arms to pull her and she sat down on his lap. "Now, where were we?"

He moved his hand to his wife's face and pulled her back, kissing her once again and taking his hands to her back in order to get their bodies even closer.

It only took Evangeline a few more moments of kissing to feel something hard right under her, pressed against her woman's parts. Between her legs, she could feel something wet, which made she frown and pull away.

"What's wrong?" Dean muttered.

"I'm…" she muttered. "There's something wrong."

He frowned at Evangeline, taking his hands from her back.

"What's it, Eve?"

 _Eve. He liked calling her Eve._

Her folds were wet, just as it happened when her monthly blood reached her.

"I'm…" she felt her cheeks reddening and tears trickled from her blue eyes. "I'm so sorry, my lord. I didn't mean…"

Evangeline pulled away quickly, ashamed, but stopped when there was no blood where she was sat, just a small watery puddle.

Dean just stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I thought… I thought it was my blood," the girl muttered and he tilted his head. "There is… There is something wet.."

Her husband's eyes changed instantly and he smiled.

"Come back here, Eve," he helped her back to his lap and moved his hand to her stomach caressing the woman's skin for a moment before moving it to her womanhood, making his wife jump. " _Damn_ … You're very wet."

She frowned, biting her lip when something _good_ flowed in her.

"I don't understand."

"It means you're aroused," he ran his fingers on her folds and Evangeline closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh.

She had never felt that before.

"Gods," she hissed.

Dean smiled openly and his wife raised her hips to give him more space, feeling as his fingers moved to her entrance. He teased his wife slowly and with a naughty, boyish look.

"Lay down, Evangeline," he whispered and she complied.

Standing up, Dean quickly undressed. He was beautiful, with broad shoulders and a bit of a soft stomach, with strong arms. Now she understood how he could handle her so easily. When he dropped his pants, Evangeline moved her eyes away, and he chuckled, finding his place above her.

Dean groped his wife's breasts for a moment and she moaned softly for a moment.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, positioning himself against her.

The princess' nodded softly and he moved his hand to hold her.

"Tell me if it hurts too much," her husband whispered.

Evangeline held her breath and closed her eyes as she felt him breaking her maidenhead. He entered her slowly and very gently, looking into her blue eyes the whole time.

" _Dammit_ ," he swore. "You are so small. I don't want to hurt you."

Evangeline still had had eyes closed. She could feel how her wetness made it easier for him to move but it still hurt.

"It burns," the woman whispered.

"I'm gonna…" he pulled away and she moaned instantly with how amazing that felt. " _Oh, fuck_."

"Don't go, please," she whimpered.

He smiled and moved his lips to her neck, kissing and using his hand to caress her soft skin. Every movement of his hips sent Evangeline to a very pleasurable state, making every inch of her itchy and hot.

"Dean," the princess sighed, taking her hands to his hair and tangling her fingers between his long locks, squirming when he licked the lobe of her ear.

"Does it feel good?" he whispered.

Evangeline nodded, moaning softly and closing her eyes again.

She stood there for a long time, each of his moments bringing more and more pleasure to her, and Dean licked his lips.

"Come here," he pulled his wife, managing to sit down on his lap once again. "My beautiful, beautiful, princess," he whispered, holding her hips and helping her move up and down.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding his wife closely and kissing her.

"Dean!" she let out when his hipbone brushed against the little pearl between her legs. "Oh, God!."

Words because useless after some time, and grunts, moans and whispers filled up their chambers.

"Dean," Evangeline gasped, feeling something building inside her. "Dean, I'm feeling…"

"It's okay, love," he moved his hand to her butt, squeezing it. "You can let go. Let go for me, let me feel you."

Evangeline panted, holding him close and letting her head fell back, spasms crossing her body while a loud shameful moan left her lips along with his name, the pleasure sending her to the clouds and back.

"There you go, there you go," he groaned.

Evangeline's body fell back on his, and Dean continued to help her hips moving against his, and let out a groan when he spilt his seed inside her, finally stopping and just holding Evangeline as the two of them breathed heavily against one another.

"Are okay?" he questioned and the princess moved back to look at his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," she blushed in embarrassment.

He smiled, caressing her face.

"That's good," he whispered.

"Can we do that again later?" Evangeline muttered.

"Of course. As many times as you want."


	8. Epilogue

Evageline never imagined she would love to leave her home behind.

The carriage shook as it moved, and she was looking outside through the window with Dean the whole time. Her dress was comfortable around her body and she couldn't help but wonder if she would _actually_ be back for Michael's wedding now she had finally left.

"Will we stop by the waterfall?" the black haired princess questioned her husband, unable to forget how his brother her mentioned the place when they dinnered together.

"Do _you_ want to pass by the waterfall?" he asked and she turned to look at him, seeming surprised.

"I do. Lady Jessica blushed thinking of it," Evangeline smiled, moving her blue eyes back to the outside. "I want to blush thinking of it too."

Dean laughed and moved his hand to her chin, pulling her to look back at him and then kissed his wife on the lips.

"Of course, my beloved lady. We can go wherever you want."

She smiled, her hand moving to his hair and tugging on it slightly, which made him growl.

Not even thinking, the princess stood up and sat on his lap, giggling.

Smiling wickedly, Dean put his hands under her dress, pushing it up until he was touching her creamy thighs while his lips attacked hers. Evangeline didn't know how long she was there before her hips were grinding onto his, but she knew she wanted more of that feeling.

"My naughty little princess," he smirked, his now full erection rubbing against her and making her shamefully wet. " _Right here_?"

"It's not like anyone is here," Evangline argued, blushing. "We are alone and married. They can shut their mouths if it annoys them."

He laughed, making his chest tremble, and reached out to close the windows before circling her waist with his arms.

"Let's give them a reason to be annoyed, then."

Dean opened his wife's dress and she leant to kiss him while he undressed her.

"My pretty princess," he whispered, helping the princess out of her undergarments and moving his hand to her womanhood, caressing her velvet lips. "My _wet_ princess… Always so ready for me."

Evangline blushed, letting out a soft moan and he circled her bud of nerves.

"Dean!" she yelped.

He smiled wickedly and shook his head, licking his lips.

"What?"

Evangeline squirmed as his finger insisted on stimulating her.

It felt too good. Every time he flicked her little button, pleasure washed over her body and the princess couldn't help but get wetter and more and more _squirmy_.

"Dean," she felt her legs clenching.

He entered his wife with a finger, not stopping his thumb, and Evangeline closed her eyes.

"Do you like this, my love?" he asked in a dark, low voice, and the brunette nodded.

Her head fell back for a moment. Ever since they had consummated their marriage, he found the act of making her reach her peak with his fingers very entertaining.

When Evangeline finally did so, now, he pulled his fingers from inside her and made his wife look him directly in the way.

Dean smiled, lifting her enough so he could pull his manhood out, entering her slowly and her jaw fell open as he put his head in the crook of her neck.

"Keep this feeling in your mind," he said, moving his lips to his wife's ear.

"Why?" she managed to let out.

"Cause I'm gonna love you like this every day, my princess," he moved her up and then down, making her yelp. "Every single day."

Well… She could grow to love that.


End file.
